Mother's Pain
by mike2005
Summary: Cole's Mother is freed from a magical Eye


MOTHER'S PAIN

INT. WITCHES HOME 1892

A witch is kneeing at her alter, with a necklace called the Crystals Eye. She gets up and as she is about to put back the necklace back in her cupboard. When two demons shimmer in.

Demon 1

Witch, where is the eye?

Demon 2

Yeah

Demon 1

Boch Shut Up

Witch

What Eye?

As the Witch was about to pick up a potion from behind her, a strangest voice spoke.

Voice

Don't think about it Witch.

Witch

Who is that?

Boch

That is are master.

Demon 1

I told you to shut up.

Demon 2

Sorry Mex.

Voice

You know me Julie.

Julie

How do you know my name?

Voice

Because we have meet before.

Julie

Oh my god, Elizabeth is that you.

As Julie finished speaking Elizabeth shimmered in. Julie couldn't believe her eyes.

Julie

Elisabeth why why do you want the eye?

Elisabeth

It's a ritual I'm working on. So now that you know the plan are you going to give it to me or am I going to send you to the outside early.

And with that Elisabeth's Demons open up their hands a produced an energy ball. Julie thought to herself that this was it, but she remembered the potion she had made.

Julie picks the potion up and through it at Elisabeth of course it misses and hits Boch and splashes on Mex. Boch went up in smoke and Mex loses his hand.

Elisabeth

You stupid witch. Now you die.

With those words Elisabeth made an energy ball and through it at Julie. To protect herself from Elisabeth's attack Julie quickly put her hand up and sends it back to Elisabeth.

The energy ball misses Elisabeth but hits Mex head on, but he didn't go up in smoke.

Mex

See Witch I'm as strong as you.

Elisabeth

Shut your mouth Mex.

As Elisabeth was telling Mex to shut she didn't notice that Julie had sneaked out without them knowing.

Mex

Master the Witch has gone.

Elisabeth

And she's took the eye, don't just stand there find her now.

Mex

Yes master,

Mex shimmered out looking for Julie. While Elisabeth look round Julie's house for any clue to where she would go.

Elisabeth

Where are you going Julie, why not call for your whitelighther.

Just then Elisabeth hears Mex calling for her. So she shimmers out.

INT. GOLDEN GATE PARK

Elisabeth shimmers to where Mex is.

Elisabeth

Mex where are you?

Mex

Here master I've got her.

Elisabeth

Finally this time you won't get away from me, Julie.

Elisabeth walks to Mex who has Julie Tied up.

Elisabeth

Well done,

Mex

Thank you Master.

Elisabeth

So where is the Eye?

Mex

Right here Master.

Julie

No

Elisabeth

Yes Julie with this eye I will rule the underworld and destroy all witches. Haaaaaaaaaa

Julie

I don't think so.

With that Julie who had used her power of Telekinesis to untie herself. Julie got up and waved her hand a sent both Elisabeth and Mex flying, Mex hitting a tree and Elisabeth hitting the floor.

Elisabeth gets up but Mex just shimmers out of there.

Mex

I'm out of here.

Elisabeth

You traitor, I'm going to kill you now

Julie

I don't think so.

Julie puts her hand in her purse and through a powder at Elisabeth. Then Julie takes out a piece of paper a while holding the Crystal Eye chants

Julie

In this place and time

I send you to

The inner place.

And as Julie finished the Crystal Eye began to glow and there was a whirlwind surrounding Elisabeth.

Elisabeth

No what have you done.

Julie

I've done what any witch would do. Sent you in the Eye. You always wanted it now you've got it.

Elisabeth began to shrink and the wind took her into the eye.

Elisabeth

Nooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Julie

And that is forever

INT. IN ABANDON CAVE. THE PRESENT

A small group of kids are on a school trip.

Teacher

Now children, I want all of you to pair up and take a map. Then go and find these objects on it. Please

Kids

YES MISS!

All the kids went off in their pairs looking for all the object, their teacher wanted.

Then two of the kids saw a cave.

Kyle

Hey look I've found one of the items needed for the list

Scott

Well I've found something better than that. I've found a cave.

Kyle

What were, let me see. Scott.

Scott

Want to go in?

Kyle

I don't know, we really need to do this project.

Scott

Stuff the project. Why don't we just take a break for two minutes? It won't hurt.

Kyle

Well ok just for two minutes.

Just as the kids approach the cave, their teacher calls out.

Teacher

Everyone back now.

Kyle

Teacher is calling, it's time to go

Scott

Kyle you go ahead, I'll catch you up.

Kyle

Ok

Kyle starts to make his way back to the school bus. While Scott carries on investigating the cave. As Scott got closer to the cave he began to hear strange sounds coming from it.

Scott

What is that?

The sound got louder and louder. Scott looked to the ground and he noticed a weird looking Crystal Eye, so he picked the Crystal Eye up. Looked at it, and he decided to take it home to show the rest off the class. As Scott was walking back to the bus the strange noise stopped.

INT. MANOR - AFTERNOON

Phoebe is watching Chris and Wyatt for Piper, while Piper and Leo spend some alone married people time. Paige is talking on the phone to Glen.

Phoebe

Aren't you both the most cutest babies I have ever seen?

Both Wyatt and Chris smile. The Chris makes a loud raspberry sound,

Phoebe

O dear someone needs to be changed. Paige can you watch Wyatt for me while I change Chris.

Paige

Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you.

Phoebe

I said can you please watch Wyatt for me.

Paige

Ok, just let me finish talking to Glen.

Paige (to Glen)

Hey Glen can we finish this later; I've got to watch my nephew for a while.

Glen

Yeah sure. We talk soon ok

Paige

Ok, bye Glen.

Paige

Alright now. You go a deal with Chris; I'll feed Wyatt and watch him

Phoebe

Thanks, Leo and Piper wouldn't be long.

INT. RESTAURANT

Leo and Piper are both enjoying a quite lunch together.

Leo

Hey Piper do you want dessert?

Piper

Maybe a small piece of chocolate cake.

Leo

Ok, Waiter

Waiter

Yes sir.

Leo

Can we have two pieces of that chocolate cake, please?

Waiter

Right away sir.

Leo

Thank you.

Piper

O I better phone Phoebe and tell her we might be, I really hope Paige is off the phone.

Leo

And ask how our sons are doing.

Piper

Ok

Piper phones home and Paige picks up the phone.

Paige

Hello,

Piper

Hey Paige its Piper.

Paige

Piper how's your lunch?

Piper

It's great, how are the boys.

Paige

Well Phoebe is changing Chris and I'm feeding Wyatt. So they are good.

Piper

Good. O yeah Leo and I are going to be a little late.

Paige

That's ok, Phoebe and I can handle things here, and you guys take your time.

Piper

Thanks for the permission mum

Paige

Very funny. So was that it, but Wyatt needs his lunch.

Piper

Ok, see you later, bye

Paige

Bye.

Phoebe

Who was that on the phone?

Paige

Piper. She wanted to know how Wyatt and Chris are doing.

Phoebe

Arr, the old check on my family call.

Paige

Yep. K how Chris.

Phoebe

Nice and clean. What about Wyatt.

Paige

O yeah Wyatt. Lunch time.

Paige gets Wyatt his lunch and Phoebe plays with Chris.

INT. SCHOOL.

Kyle

Hey what took you so long?

Scott

Will I found this strange Crystal Eye by the cave?

Kyle

And what about the weird sound. Did you found out what it was?

Scott

No Miss Hill, was coming, just as I was about the enter the cave.

Kyle

So you did then.

Scott

No, so what lesson do we have now?

Kyle

We don't, we can go home.

Scott

Really, you aren't pulling my leg.

Kyle

No Mr. Anderson said that we can either stay here or write up what we saw or go home. So we all voted home.

Scott

Yes, do you want to come round my house?

Kyle

Yeah why not. Just let me tell my mum.

Scott

I'll wait here.

As Scott was waiting for Kyle, he took out the Crystal Eye and began to look closely at it.

Scott

What a weird looking Crystal Eye.

Mr. Anderson

Scott Dahlia what is that you have in your hand?

Scott

Nothing sir just a Crystal Eye I found. Sir.

Mr. Anderson

Yes I can see that, don't you have a home to go to, or would you like to start you paper before the others do?

Scott

No sir, I'm just waiting for Kyle sir, he's phoning his mum. Sir. He won't be long.

Just as Scott said those exact words Kyle came down the hall.

Kyle

It's ok, my sister going to pick me up from your house.

Scott

Right, we better get to my house, my mum will need to know what to cook if you are coming.

Kyle

Anything, I'm not really bothered.

Scott

Well come on then, or we both will find the dinner in the bin.

Kyle and Scott both ran out of school and ran all the way to Scott's house.

Mr. Anderson

Those kid always in a hurry.

INT. MANOR - LATE AFTERNOON.

Both Leo and Piper watch through the door

Piper

We are home, anyone in.

Paige

Good, you are both in time to take your lovely sons to bed. Phoebe and I need a break.

Piper

Ok, now you know how I feel everyday.

Paige

Ok, I get it.

Phoebe

Well I loved feeding them and bathing them, but I can't stand is the changing and crying.

Piper

Well you better get used to that because all babies cry.

Phoebe

Mine won't.

Both Leo and Piper take Wyatt and Chris to bed, and then Paige and Phoebe go to P3 to check on the band and close up.

INT. SCOTT'S HOUSE

Scott and Kyle run through Scott's front door.

Scott

Hi mum, Kyle having dinner ok.

Kyle

Hi Mrs. Dahlia, I hope you don't mind.

Scott's mum

No it's ok; we are going to have pizza and cake, ok

Scott and Kyle

Yell thanks.

Kyle followed Scott into his.

Scott

Quick shut the door,

Kyle

Why

Scott

I don't want my bother seeing in to my room.

Kyle

O right. Hey lets the Crystal Eye.

Scott

Ok, right

Scott goes to his bag and he gets out the Crystal Eye.

Kyle

Wow what are those strange marks on it.

Scott

I don't really know.

Kyle

Why not tomorrow after school we go to the library.

Scott

Yeah,

Mrs. Dahlia

Boys' dinner is ready. Come and get it.

Scott

Coming mum.

INT. MANOR - NIGHT

Piper and Leo are downstairs talking about their future.

Piper

Do you remember when we used to do this all the time, before we had Wyatt and Chris?

Leo

Yeah, the best times

Piper

Pardon

Piper gives Leo an evil look.

Leo

Only joking. It's great with the boys.

Both Leo and Piper talk until 3 am. Then Piper starts to yawn.

Piper

Yawn, o my we have been talking for a long time.

Leo

Like we used too.

Piper

Well do you want to stay over, or do you need to get back up there.

Leo

I can stay, if you want me to.

Piper

I do.

Leo

Ok

Just as Leo and Piper go to bed Phoebe and Paige both walk through the door. Looking like they both had been hit by a bus.

Piper

Hey guys, did everything go ok at the club.

Paige

Arr too tired to talk

Phoebe

Need my nice bed.

Both help each other up the stairs and go to bed. Followed by Leo and Piper.

INT. MORNING - SCHOOL

Kyle gave Scott and Kyle a lift to school.

Scott

Thanks Sara

Kyle

Thanks sis,

Sara

Do you want me to pick you two up from the library?

Kyle and Scott

Yes please.

As Kyle and Scott jump out the car, their teacher Mr. Anderson, walk up to them.

Mr. Anderson

Well I see you two are in today, I would thought you two would have the rest of the week off.

Kyle

No sir, I've played all my video games, got nothing else to do.

Mr. Anderson

Very funny, now I would like to see you two in my office now.

Scott

What is it about?

Mr. Anderson

Miss Hill tells me that both of you were seen near a cave.

Scott

Yes sir we were

Kyle

We though that we could find some of the things Miss wanted.

Mr. Anderson

Let talk some more in my office. And don't worry about classes Miss Hill knows where you are. Follow me.

Scott and Kyle both followed Mr. Anderson into his office and told him everything.

INT. MANOR

Chris starts to cry and wakes the whole family up. Leo gets out of bed and tends to Chris.

Leo

Hey little man, what's all this noise?

Piper

Maybe his hungry, do you want to feed him?

Leo

Yeah sure,

Leo and Piper take Wyatt and Chris down stairs to feed then their breakfast.

Piper

Here Wyatt yum yum

Leo

Does Chris want to eat like his big brother?

Just as Leo is about to burp Chris, the other elders call for him

Leo

Oh no,

Piper

What?

Leo

The elders are calling me. I've got to go.

Piper

Well go then, I'll get Phoebe to finish Chris off.

Leo

Ok

Leo orbs out, and Piper shouts for Phoebe

Piper

Phoebe

Phoebe

What do you want?

Piper

Can you help me with Chris? he needs to be burped and I 'm a bit busy with Wyatt.

Phoebe

Coming.

Phoebe comes down followed by Paige who is still a sleep.

Paige

I'm going to get some coffee; do any of you want any?

Piper

No thanks

Phoebe

Please, so Piper where is Leo?

Piper

He's go up to see the other Elders.

Phoebe

Why anything wrong?

Piper

Look calm down, nothing wrong.

INT. SCHOOL

Back at Kyle and Scott's school. Both the boys leave Mr. Anderson office.

Mr. Anderson

Well thank you boys for clearing this problem boys. Now go to your class.

Kyle & Scott

Yes sir.

Both Scott and Kyle ran all the way to their classroom. Meanwhile as they were running to the classroom. Scott could hear the same noise.

Scott

Hey can you hear that?

Kyle

Hear what?

Scott

That noise we heard at the cave

Kyle

No I can't

Scott

Well I can.

Kyle

It's all in your head. Quick class is nearly over. If Miss Hill founds out we missed her class, we won't be able to go to the library.

Scott

Well enough talk more runs.

Scott and Kyle reached Miss Hill classroom and lucky for them the class started late. So the just slipped in class.

The rest of the day for Scott and Kyle went like clock work. At the end of class they both ran out of school as fast as they could. And as they made there way to the library. Scott heard again the strange noise again but this time Kyle heard it as well.

Kyle

What the heck is that?

Scott

You can hear that too?

Kyle

Yes I can.

Both of their faces looked like thunder, the sound got louder and louder but soon the noise changed to words saying: help me help me.

Scott

Wow, it's talking.

Kyle

Throw it throw it.

Crystal Eye

No please, help me

Scott

Why should we?

Crystal Eye

Because I can help you.

Kyle

Scott you are talking to a Crystal Eye. Throw it.

Scott

Help us with what?

Crystal Eye

Anything you heart wants.

Kyle

That's it give it here.

Kyle grabs the Crystal Eye out of Scott's hands and throws it as far as he could. Then he grabs Scott and drags him towards his sister's car.

Kyle

Come on we are going.

Scott

What are you doing?

The Crystal Eye lands on the ground near the library. And a loud roar comes from it.

INT. MANOR

Leo orbs in shouting for Piper

Leo

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, I need to speck with you guys.

Piper

What's the problem?

Leo

Well the problem is that a Demon trap in a Crystal Eye might be sent free.

Phoebe

Might be sent free. Explain

Leo

Um well the Elders reckon that this powerful demon, well get released by these two boys.

Paige

Ok, so what do they want us to do?

Leo

Nothing at the moment, the elders also told me that these boys don't have the Crystal Eye anymore.

Piper

Good so we can carry on with our lives then.

Leo

No Piper not at the moment, I want you to get the Crystal Eye before anyone else, can.

Phoebe

Well I can't I've got to finish my column.

Piper

And I have to take Wyatt to a play date.

Paige

I'll go; I've got nothing else to do.

Leo

Are you sure

Paige

Yeah

Leo

Ok, the Crystal Eye is outside of the library.

Piper

So that's sorted then, I can take Wyatt now?

Leo

Yeah, Paige any problems call me.

Paige

K

Phoebe

Right well I'll see you guys tonight.

Leo, Piper and Paige

Ok.

INT. LIBRARY

Paige orbs outside of the library. She starts looking for the Crystal Eye.

Paige (to herself)

Where the heck it that bloody rock?

As Paige is about to get close to the rock, Scott comes round the corner and bumps into Paige coursing her to fall to the ground.

Paige

Arrrr, what the hell.

Kyle

Sorry

Kyle then helps Paige up; as he does that he drops a school book on the ground. And then quickly picks up the Crystal Eye a runs for his life.

Paige

Hey

But by the time Paige brushes herself down; Kyle had already vanished into thin air.

Paige

Dam it!!

Paige orbs herself back home to tell Piper and Leo that she had lost the Crystal Eye.

INT. MANOR

Phoebe is flipping through the book to see what type of demon would be cursed into a Crystal Eye. Just as Phoebe turns the page, Paige orbs in with an unhappy look on her face.

Phoebe

What's wrong honey?

Paige

I've lose the Crystal Eye.

Leo

What!

Paige

I'm really sorry

Phoebe

It's ok honey, Leo you calm down. Now Paige who took the Crystal Eye?

Paige

Some kid knock me over just as I was about to pick it up.

Leo

Ok right, Phoebe by any chance did you find the information we need.

Phoebe

No sorry. Nothing.

As Phoebe was closing the Book, the book flipped back open and turned to the call a spirit spell in the book.

Phoebe

Wow

Paige

What the heck was that?

Leo

Not that but Grams.

Phoebe

I'll tell you later.

Paige

Ok, so what does Grams have in mind?

Phoebe

Well according to Grams we need to call for some out worldly help.

Paige

Right, so what do we need?

Phoebe

We need Purple and White candles, some Sanderwood and some Rosemary.

Paige

Well I'll go down to the kitchen to get the Rosemary, Leo can you get Piper and Phoebe can you set up the rest.

Leo

Ok

Phoebe

Yep.

INT. SCOTT'S HOUSE.

Scott was in his tree house when he heard Kyle shouting.

Kyle

Scott let me in.

Scott

Why should I?

Kyle

Because I've got back the Crystal Eye.

Scott

Your lairing, you don't have it

Kyle

Well what is this then?

Kyle reached into his pocket and brought out the Crystal Eye

Kyle

I went back to the library to get it.

Scott

So don't just stand there bring up, you prink.

Kyle

Don't call me that.

Scott drops the ladder and Kyle begins to climb it.

Scott

Mine it. Don't want you to drop the eye now.

Kyle

Like I would.

Finally Kyle reached the tree house. Scott was sitting on a bean bag, reading a comic book.

Kyle

Hey that's mine, you said that you brother had it.

Scott

He did, I had to sneak it out of his room.

Kyle gave Scott a weird look,

Kyle

Right.

Scott

Where is the eye?

Kyle

Here, why are you in such a hurry to get it.

Scott

Because it's mine, now give it.

Kyle

Ok here you go.

As Scott was about to take the eye off Kyle, he made Kyle drop it on the floor.

Kyle

Scott

Kyle

Nooooooooooo, look what you have done.

As the both were arguing the eye begin to glow, they both stopped and looked round to see a figure coming out the eye.

Figure

Freedom, thank you both for freeing me.

Kyle

Who are you?

Figure

I'm Elizabeth, what are you names?

Scott

This is Kyle and I'm Scott. Pleased to me you.

Kyle

How did you get in the Eye?

Elizabeth

Some evil person put me in it.

Kyle

How?

Elizabeth

They used something called magic.

Scott

Wow like really magic, I love magic.

Elizabeth

Really, how interesting.

Just then Scott's sister shouts to him that it's past his bedtime. And that Kyle has to go home.

Scott

Ok, I'm coming.

Kyle

Right Scott see you at school.

Kyle

See you, bye. Bye Elizabeth,

Elizabeth

Bye Kyle.

Both Scott and Kyle left Elizabeth in the tree house alone.

Elizabeth

Finally alone at last, those idiot kids. At least one of them can come in handy. Roar har har har.

INT. MANOR - ATTIC - NIGHT

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are all standing round the candles. Ready to say the spell.

Paige

Ok got the rosemary, are we ready to say the spell?

Phoebe

Yep

Piper

Ready as I'll ever be.

Paige

Ok

Piper, Phoebe and Paige

We call forth

From time and space

Bring to us

The one we need.

After the girls finished the spell there were these yellow bright orbs swirling round. Then a woman, dressed in old fashion clothes appears.

Woman

Where am I?

Paige

You're safe.

Woman

Who are you?

Phoebe

We are known as the Charmed Ones.

Woman

The Charmed Ones.

Piper

Yes. Um not to rush you but who are you?

Woman

I'm Julie.

Piper

Well I'm Piper this is Paige and Phoebe. And this is mine husband

Paige

And I'll whitelighter, this is Leo

Leo

Hi

Julie

Nice to meet you all. Um well can you tell me, why I'm here?

Phoebe

Well we were guided to you. By our Grams

Julie

But back to mine question, why me.

Piper

Well unless you know something about an object called the Crystal Eye.

Julie

What did you say?

Piper

The Crystal Eye,

Julie

Yes I do, it's a powerful amulet that is able to give demons the ability to become the source of all evil.

Piper

Oh that's really bad.

Julie

Exactly, the last demon who wanted it was my friend Elizabeth. But by the time I tried to destroy it, she had betrayed me.

Phoebe

What did you do?

Julie

I cursed the bitch into the Eye.

All three girls giggle.

Piper

Ok, so why not come down stairs with me and have some tea and we can talk more about this demon.

Julie

Oh thank you very much.

INT. UNDERWORLD

A group of Anka demons are talking, on how to kill the charmed ones.

Anka 1

We all should hit them head on. With phoebe without her powers, it will be so wonderful.

Other Anka

Yeah yeah, let's get them.

Leader of the Anka

No no, it's two risky, we need to attack them one bye one,

Other Anka

Yeah yeah.

Elizabeth

You Anka are so perfectic

Leader of the Anka

Who is that, show yourself? NOW!

Elizabeth

Temper temper, I'm here to help you.

Elizabeth shimmers in.

Leader of the Anka

You, how can you help us?

Elizabeth

Easy, by doing this.

As Elizabeth finished her sentence, she produced an energy ball and she throws it at the leader of the Anka.

Leader of the Anka

NO no nooooooooooooooooooooooo,

He bursts into flames.

Elizabeth

Finally, now the rest of you will follow me or you can follow your leader,

Anka

Yes master.

But one of the Anka produced a fire ball and he throws it at Elizabeth. But all Elizabeth did was put her hand up and sent it back to him.

Anka

Noooooooooooooooooooooo.

Elizabeth

I hope know one else is planning to do that.

There was silence.

Elizabeth

Good, now listen to me,

Elizabeth told the Anka, her plan.

INT. MANOR - DINING ROOM.

Julie and the girls are all chatting about the Crystal Eye.

Phoebe

So where did you get the Eye from?

Julie

Another Witch in my coven. She said that the demon wanted it.

Paige

So why didn't she destroy it?

Julie

She couldn't, ever the coven and I tried many times. But

Phoebe

But nothing

Julie

Exactly.

Piper

Alrighty then, what we need to do is sry for the Eye and make sure that the demon inside isn't free.

Julie would you please follow us up to the attic.

Julie

Ok

Piper

Leo, can you check on the boys.

Leo

Sure yeah.

INT. MANOR – ATTIC

Paige and Phoebe are both flipping through the book. While Piper and Julie try to find the Crystal Eye.

Phoebe

Found it yet?

Julie

No

Piper

What about you guys, found anything about this Elizabeth?

As Phoebe turned to the Belthazor page, she received a vision of Cole as a child being held by his Mother.

Phoebe

Wow, that was weird.

Piper

What, what is it?

Phoebe

I think I just had a vision, I saw Cole as a child being held by his mother.

Paige

What, what's Cole go to do with this Demon?

Phoebe

I don't know really.

Piper

Ok, maybe it's a clue.

Phoebe

A clue to what?

All sisters looked at each other. Julie asked Phoebe

Julie

Phoebe, what did the woman looked like?

Phoebe told Julie what she saw.

Julie

Oh my god, It's Elizabeth.

Piper

Pardon me; you're telling us that Cole's mother is Elizabeth, your Elizabeth.

Julie

Yes.

Phoebe

Great

Julie

Why what's wrong?

Paige

Well, Phoebe was married to Elizabeth's son, and

Phoebe

And I vanquished him.

Julie

Oh

Piper

Well ok, at least we know more about Elizabeth. Let's make sure she does harm any innocents.

Julie

Absolutely.

Julie and the girls carried on with finding Elizabeth.

INT. UNDERWORLD

Elizabeth is sitting in the Anka's old leader's chair.

Elizabeth

Ok, you tell me your plan?

Anka

Well, our last leader thought that if we attack them head on, we could overpower them.

Elizabeth

Overpower who?

Anka

The Charmed ones. Master.

Elizabeth

What are these Charmed Ones?

Anka

Powerful witches, Master.

Elizabeth

Tell me more, now.

The Anka Demons told Elizabeth everything thing they know on the Charmed ones.

Elizabeth

Interesting. Very interesting.

As the Anka demons was telling her all they knew. One of the Ankas shouted out how the charmed ones killed Belthazor.

Elizabeth

What did you say?

The Anka demons started to panic, thinking that Elizabeth was going to vanquish them.

Elizabeth

Well speaks fools.

Anka

All we know is that Belthazor had a human side. His human name was.

Elizabeth

Cole.

Anka

Yes, how did you know?

Elizabeth

I know, because he was my son. I'm going to kill them for this.

Anka

Well there's more. But we don't know what, your going to have to ask a Seer.

Elizabeth

Fine, go get me one now!

One of the Anka demons shimmered out, in search for a Seer.

INT. MANOR – ATTIC – MIDNIGHT.

Julie and the girls are still in the attic trying to find Elizabeth.

Paige is flipping through the book, Phoebe and Julie are srying and Piper is trying to get Wyatt and Chris to sleep.

Paige

Why am I still looking through the book again? There's nothing here.

Phoebe

If srying didn't work last time, what makes us so sure it's going to now?

Piper looks at Phoebe and Paige, and sees that they are both tired.

Piper

Ok guys I think it's time to take a little break.

Julie

Absolutely, I don't think Elizabeth knows about you.

Paige

Let's hope so, for our sakes.

INT. UNDERWORLD.

Elizabeth is still waiting for the Anka demon to return with the Seer.

Elizabeth

What's take him so long?

Anka

We don't know

Elizabeth starts to get angry.

Anka

He better get back here quick. Before she starts throwing energy balls about.

All the other Ankas start to panic again.

Just then the Anka demon returned with a Seer.

Elizabeth

You took your time didn't you?

Anka

Sorry master, but I've returned with a Seer.

Elizabeth

I see that you fool. Right Seer I want you to tell me what happened to my son. Now

Seer

Fine.

The Seer walks over to Elizabeth and touches her on the ha

Seer

I see you killing your son's father.

Elizabeth

And

Seer

I see you getting trapped in the crystal eye.

Elizabeth

I already know this.

Seer

Ok now I see your son, his trying to kill the charmed ones as belthazor.

Elizabeth

Good.

Seer

But he doesn't succeed; his human side falls for the witch.

Elizabeth

I know Phoebe. More

Seer

I'm now seeing your son as the source of the underworld.

Elizabeth

Really my little Cole, Source of the underworld.

Seer

Yes and this Phoebe is his queen, she is also pregnant with his son.

Elizabeth was shocked by what the Seer told her about her son being the Source of the underworld and also having a son.

Seer

I now see another Seer stealing Phoebe and Cole baby.

Now I see this phoebe and her sister vanquishing your son.

Elizabeth's temper grew and grew.

Seer

Now I see Cole returning from the dead. With great amount of powers.

Now I see him trying to win back the love of this Phoebe

Again and again, but it's no good. This Phoebe does want him back.

Again Elizabeth begins to feel more hatred for Phoebe.

Elizabeth

Carry on.

Seer

Fine, now I'm seeing Cole planning to kill Phoebe but I see he doesn't succeed. In fact I see him getting vanquished again and this time it's permanent.

Elizabeth began to feel more and more angrier. The Seer and the Anka demons began to panic. Think that Elizabeth was going to throw an energy ball at them.

Elizabeth

That's it, enough of this, we are going to kill the charmed once of for all.

As the Ankas demons and Elizabeth were getting ready to attack the girls. The Seer touches Elizabeth one more time.

She sees the girls talking with Scott and Kyle.

Seer

Elizabeth, I just the Charmed ones talking to two young boys.

As soon as the Seer told Elizabeth this, she realized that the two boys were the ones who freed her from the Crystal Eye.

Elizabeth

I'll deal with them later.

Elizabeth and the Anka demons shimmer out.

Seer

Hope you don't return.

And the Seer shimmers back to her cave.

INT. MANOR – KITCHEN.

Julie and the girls are all enjoying some cool refreshments.

Paige

So what's our next plan?

Piper

I don't know.

All of them were in a thinking trance. Then Phoebe has an idea.

Phoebe

What about that Boy.

Piper

What Boy.

Phoebe

The boy that pushed Paige over.

Paige

What about him?

Phoebe

Well maybe we could get him to come to the manor, and then I could try getting a vision from him.

Paige

One little problem with that. We don't know where he is, or ever if he is still alive.

Phoebe

O yeah. Sorry

Piper looks at Julie, and Julie looks back at Piper.

Paige

It looks like we'll back where we started.

Piper

Maybe not.

Phoebe

What do you mean?

Piper

It's just a thought, but if this Elizabeth is Cole's mother. Maybe we could use Cole's flesh, we've still got it.

Paige

Well it work.

Phoebe

It'll have to.

Paige

Great, a plan.

Piper

Ok Phoebe, Julie and you go to the attic and look through the book for every blood spell and vanquish spells.

Paige, come with me to the kitchen.

Ok People let's get this bitch.

Phoebe, Paige and Julie

Right!!!

Phoebe and Julie go to the attic, while Paige followed Piper into the kitchen to start making the potions.

Phoebe and Julie enter the attic; Phoebe goes to the book and opens to the Beltherzar page again.

Phoebe

I can't believe we'll going up against your mother.

As Phoebe turned the page, she again receives another vision.

Phoebe

Wow, not again.

Julie

Are you ok, was that another vision?

Phoebe

Yes, I'll better tell Piper and Paige, will you been ok looking through the book.

Julie

Yes sure, go.

Phoebe quickly makes her way down to the kitchen.

As Phoebe enters the kitchen Leo orbs in.

Piper

Hey Leo, what's up?

Leo

A lot, we have a little problem.

Phoebe

Make that two. I got another vision,

Piper

Another one.

Phoebe

Yep.

Leo

What of?

Phoebe

A young boy being killed but Elizabeth.

Piper

So does that mean she's free?

Paige

Sounds like it.

Phoebe

So what's the another problem?

Leo

Same as yours, the other elders say that the demon is free.

Piper

Great, where is Julie

Phoebe

Upstairs with book.

Paige

So what do we do now?

Piper

Safe the boy. Leo you stay here with Julie and help her with the potions.

Leo

What about you guys?

Piper

Well I've made some potions from her blood.

Leo

You stab her?

Paige

Not really.

Piper

It's along story. Just keep Julie safe. We'll be back.

Phoebe

Um piper where do we go.

Paige

Yeah.

Piper

O for heaven sake.

Piper

Take us where we need to go.

To safe the life of an innocent.

Big yellow orbs appear, taking the girls to Kyle's house.

INT. KYLE'S HOUSE

Kyle reaches his house at about ten past nine. He notices that his front door is open.

Kyle

That's weird, has mum left the door open.

As Kyle got closer to his house, he saw a burn mark on the wall.

Kyle

Mum, Dad. Are you here?

Kyle heard no reply. As he got closer Elizabeth grabs him.

Kyle

Hey what!

Elizabeth

Hello Kyle, remember me?

Kyle

Elizabeth, what do you want?

As Elizabeth was about to answer him. The girls appear.

Paige

Wow the spell work.

Phoebe

A little too much look.

Piper

Hey you. Leave him alone.

One of the Anka demon whispers to Elizabeth.

Anka

Master that's the Charmed ones.

Elizabeth

Leave now Witches or you can say bye bye to his family.

Elizabeth had tied Kyle's family up and was going to kill them.

Kyle

Mum, Dad

Paige

Great, what do we do now?

Phoebe

I don't know.

Elizabeth

How about watching his whole family die.

Phoebe looks over at Kyle, who had started to cry.

Phoebe

Look

Paige

What?

Phoebe

Kyle

Piper

Oh my.

Elizabeth notices Kyle crying.

Elizabeth

Arr little Kyle crying. Is evil lady going to kill them. Well yes I am.

Elizabeth produces an energy ball and it about to throw, when phoebe quietly says something.

Phoebe

No

Elizabeth

Pardon,

Phoebe

I said NO!

With that Phoebe lifts both her hands and a lightning bolt shoot from both hands. One hits Elizabeth on the shoulder and the other hits three of the Anka demons. Piper and Paige couldn't believe what they just saw, neither could Phoebe.

The rest of the Anka demon shimmered out, leaving Elizabeth injured. Piper, Phoebe and Paige went over to Elizabeth.

Piper

Well well well, look what's happen to you.

Elizabeth

I'll get you for this.

Before the girls could vanquished her, Elizabeth shimmer out.

Piper

Blast.

Paige

Phoebe are you ok?

Phoebe

Yeah, go see if Kyle and his parents are safe.

Paige

Okay.

Paige went over to Kyle and his parents. She unties them.

Paige

Are you all okay?

Kyle's dad

Yeah, what was that?

Kyle Mother

Yeah.

Paige

Well

Phoebe

It was a demon.

Kyle

A Demon, so that was what came out of the Crystal eye.

Piper

How do you know about the Eye?

Kyle

I and my friend Scott found it.

Paige

But how did you know what it was called?

Kyle

Well duh it looks like an eye and is crystal.

Piper

So where is it now?

Kyle

Scott's house. He said that as he found it he should keep it. And that's were Elizabeth was freed from.

The girls look at each other.

Kyle

What what is it?

Phoebe

She wouldn't would she.

Piper

So knows we want it.

Paige

You don't think she would kill him to keep her secret.

Phoebe

Look at what she was going to do to Kyle's family.

Paige

Your right, lets go.

Piper

Go where, we don't know where this Scott lives.

Kyle

But I do, take me with you. Please.

Paige

He does have a point.

Phoebe

We can't, what about his parents.

Kyle parents

We'll be fine. Just keep our boy safe.

Piper

Okay then, ready.

Kyle

Are we going to drive there.

Phoebe

Not exactly.

Paige

Hold on tight.

Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Kyle all orb to Scott's houses. But by the time they got there, they where too late. The Anka Demons had already been there and they had killed Scott and the rest of his family.

Kyle ran to see if Scott was still alive.

Kyle

Scott. Scott are you ok?

But there was no answer. Phoebe walks over to Kyle.

Phoebe

I'm sorry Kyle.

Kyle

Thanks.

Paige

Shall we take you home?

Phoebe

What about the eye.

Kyle

I'll go and get it.

Phoebe

Do you want me to go with you?

Kyle

Okay.

As Phoebe and Kyle go to find the Eye, Paige and Piper talk about vanquishing Elizabeth.

Paige

So what are we going to do now?

Piper

Hope Phoebe and Kyle find the eye.

As Piper and Paige carry on talking. Kyle and Phoebe return with out the eye.

Kyle

It's gone.

Phoebe

Elizabeth's little gang have taken it.

Paige

So what does that mean?

Kyle

She's going to destroy it.

Paige

Makes sense, if you were trapped in the eye, what would you do?

Phoebe, Piper and Kyle

Destroy it.

Paige

Right.

Kyle

Now what do we do?

Piper

First I'll get Leo to orb your parents to the Manor. Then Paige, Phoebe and I will deal with Elizabeth and her gang. Okay

Kyle

Okay.

Piper

Leo

Leo

What is it?

Piper

Can you orb Kyle and his family to the Manor?

Leo

Okay, come with me.

Leo orbs Kyle to his parents.

Paige

Okay ready to go home.

Piper

Yep.

Paige orbs Piper and Phoebe back to the Manor.

INT. ANKA'S LAIR

The Anka demons are waiting for Elizabeth to return.

Anka Demon

Where is she?

Anka Demon

I swear she was coming.

Just as the rest were starting to panic, Elizabeth shimmered in, with a wound on her shoulder.

Anka

What happen master?

Elizabeth

Phoebe, that witch, why did you tell me she could throw lightning bolts.

Anka

As far as we know she doesn't have that power.

Elizabeth

Get me the Seer Now!

Anka Demons

Yes master.

Three of the demons shimmer out in search for the Seer.

Anka

Do you want us to get the healer?

Elizabeth

No I'll be fine. Just give me time to rest.

The Anka demons left Elizabeth to recover.

INT. MANOR

At the Manor, Julie is making Kyle's parents a cup of tea, Kyle is having milk.

While Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Leo are talking about Phoebe and her new power.

Piper

So what was that?

Phoebe

I don't know, all I can say is when Elizabeth was about to kill Kyle's parents, I got this feel from the pit of my stomach and whoosh, a lightning bolt came shooting out my hand.

Paige

Leo can you tell us anything about phoebe's new power.

Leo

No, the other Elders say that Phoebe isn't destined to have that power.

Phoebe

So why have I?

Piper

Don't you remember telling me that you had that power in the future?

Phoebe

Yeah when I kill Cal Greene.

Paige

The baseball player.

Phoebe

Yeah, Oh god don't say it's going to happen.

And with that Phoebe goes over to when her old toys were. She picks one up.

Phoebe

I don't believe it. I don't.

Then Phoebe get a vision, of her self holding a baby. And everyone is celebrating her birth.

Phoebe drops the toy and start to hyperventilating.

Piper

Phoebe, Leo quick heal her.

Leo, Piper and Paige quickly get it to Phoebe and help her to sit down as Leo heals her.

Piper

Are you ok?

Paige

What did you see?

Phoebe

I saw my child.

Piper

What when,

Phoebe

Seven months time.

Everyone couldn't believe what Phoebe had told them.

Leo

Wow

Piper

Is that all you have to say, wow.

Paige

Um phoebe, not to question your powers but are you sure?

Phoebe

Yeah I am. Great what am I going to tell Leslie?

Paige

So Leslie is the father?

Phoebe

Yes Paige he is. Oh what if he does want children.

Piper

Look before you start panicking again. Maybe he will be ok with this.

Paige

The only way you're going to know if you tell him.

Phoebe

You guys are right, he needs to know. I'll tell him once Elizabeth is vanquished.

As Phoebe got up, Leo started to relies that Phoebe's new powers could be her child's.

After getting back on track. The girls decide to try and vanquish Elizabeth, while she is still weak.

Piper

Okay anyone got any ideas.

Phoebe and Paige

Nope.

Then Julie enters the Attic.

Julie

Why didn't you tell me that Elizabeth has got the crystal eye. She's going to be unstoppable.

Phoebe

We're sorry Julie, we thought that we could vanquish her before she becomes the new Source.

Piper

By the way, do you know what she will need to become the Source?

Julie

Just the Eye. And of course she must do the ritual at midnight.

Piper

Okay that gives us.

Paige

Less than two hours.

Piper

Are you sure that is all.

Julie

Yes.

Piper

Right then. I've got a plan. Phoebe as your injured her once, I need you to do it again.

Phoebe

Oh no presser there then.

Paige

Are you sure you're going to be able to do it again.

Phoebe

Yes and so does Melinda.

Julie

Who's Melinda

Phoebe

Mine baby.

Julie had a confessed look on her face.

Piper

Never mind, can you protect Kyle and his parents for us.

Julie

Yeah

Paige

What about Leo

Piper

He's going to meet us there once he drops the boys at Magic School. Not to be rude to you Julie.

Julie

Please don't worry, there your children. Anyway I couldn't protect five people at once.

Leo

Okay see you at the cave.

Julie

Good luck.

Phoebe

Thanks.

Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all orb out. The girls go to the Anka lair to vanquish Elizabeth, while Leo takes Wyatt and Chris to Magic School.

INT. ANKA'S LAIR.

Meanwhile back the Anka's lair one of the Anka demons approaches Elizabeth.

Anka

Master we found the crystal eye, and brought it to you.

Elizabeth

Really where is it.

The Anka demon gives Elizabeth the eye.

Elizabeth

Finally, I can become the most powerful demon.

As she got up the rest of the Anka demon return with the Seer.

Seer

What do you want me for.

Elizabeth

Don't you know.

The Seer gives Elizabeth an evil look.

Elizabeth

Look what I have here?

The Seer looks and sees that Elizabeth has got the Crystal eye.

Just as Elizabeth turns away from the Seer. The Seer has a vision.

Seer

Oh what a same.

Elizabeth

What is it, what did you see.

Seer

I saw you killing the charmed ones.

Elizabeth began to feel happy.

Elizabeth

Finally I will get revenge for what they did to my son.

Seer

Yeah yeah, oh by the way they are coming.

Just as the seer had predicted, the girls orb in and a fight begins.

Piper

Ready

Phoebe

Yeah

Piper

Go

Piper blasted ever last Anka demon she could see, Paige is orbing back their energy balls. Phoebe is also using her new power to vanquish the Ankas.

Elizabeth pushes the Seer up the wall.

Elizabeth

Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen.

Seer

Because I see what might happen.

And with those last words the Seer vanishes back to her cave.

Elizabeth

Noooooooooooooooo.

Elizabeth sees Phoebe.

Elizabeth

I'm going to kill you, for killing my son.

Phoebe

I don't think so.

Just as Elizabeth was about to throw an energy ball at Phoebe, Phoebe had another feeling in her stomach.

Phoebe

Melinda, okay. Take this.

Phoebe opens her hands and again lightning bolt come shooting out. Elizabeth dodger them.

Elizabeth

Not fast enough witch.

With the energy ball Elizabeth had, she throws it straight at Phoebe. Causing it to hit Phoebe in the stomach.

Piper

Phoebe, Leo

Phoebe

Melinda,

Elizabeth

Who's Melinda?

Phoebe

My daughter.

With all of her emotions phoebe with the last of her strength, produces another set of lightning bolt. Hitting Elizabeth and sending her flying across the cave.

Piper and Leo

Wow

Paige

Phoebe, hang on.

Phoebe falls unconscious. As Piper and Paige finish off the rest of the Anka demons.

Leo, Piper and Paige run over to Phoebe.

Paige

Leo heal her.

Leo heals her. But what they didn't relies was Elizabeth was getting away.

Phoebe

Wow Melinda.

Leo

She's fine, you both are.

Phoebe

Elizabeth, Leo help me up.

Piper

Honey, she got away.

Phoebe

Great.

Leo

Lets gets go home.

Paige

Hey look, she forgot the eye.

Piper

Quick pick it up.

Phoebe

What are we going to do with it?

Piper

Destroy it. Of course.

Paige

How?

Piper

With the powers of the Halliwells.

Leo

Okay ready to go.

Leo orbs Phoebe back to the Manor. Followed by Paige and Piper.

INT. MANOR.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige are about to send Julie back.

Piper

Are you ready?

Julie

Yes. But what about Elizabeth?

Phoebe

Don't worry about her. We will get her.

As the girls were about to say the spell, Kyle comes running in.

Kyle

Hey can I watch, please.

Phoebe

Did you ask your Parents

Kyle

Yes.

Phoebe

Are you sure?

Kyle

Yes.

Piper quickly checks with Leo.

Piper

Leo, did Kyle's parents say he could watch us.

Kyle's mother.

Yes we did.

Piper

Okay then, you stand back.

Kyle stand back as the sister say the incantation.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige

Take her back from whence she came  
Through time and place

Return her there.

As did happen before, yellow orbs surrounded Julie and she disappeared.

Kyle

Wow.

Piper

Okay that's it. Has Leo called Darryl yet about him getting them into a safe house.

Leo

Yes I have and the van will be here in two minutes.

Paige

So this means goodbye.

Kyle.

I wouldn't ever forget you guys.

Leo

Oh I'm afraid you will.

Leo opens his hand and blow memory dust into Kyle's face.

Kyle

Who are you again.

And Kyle falls into Leo's arms.

Piper

Leo take him down stairs.

Paige

What about the Crystal eye.

Piper

Well I though that we could call upon all the Halliwell witches to destroy it.

Paige

I you sure it's going to work.

Piper

Yeah I do.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige hold hands as they speak the incantation.

By the powers of the Halliwell line.

Destroy this eye,

From time and space.

As the girl said the spell, the crystal eye broken into millions of pieces.

Phoebe

Wow it work.

Piper

Well I did tell you.

Phoebe

Oh right, she how did you know that all the Halliwells witches could destroy it?

Piper

Remember what Julie said about it, that any demons can become the new Source.

Phoebe and Paige

Yeah.

Piper

Remember the spell the vanquish the Source.

Phoebe and Paige

Yeah

Piper

Well I just put two and two together.

And with that word piper went down stairs leaving Phoebe and Paige wondering what she had done.

Paige

Did you get what she did?

Phoebe

Not a thing.

Later on, Phoebe is phoning Leslie office, to tell him the news.

Leslie's Assistant

Sorry Phoebe, Leslie isn't here. He won't be back until Thursday the 30th.

Phoebe

Oh right, can you tell him that I phoned.

Leslie's Assistant

Of course I will.

Phoebe

Thanks, oh yeah what's your name.

Leslie's Assistant

Kendra.

Phoebe

Thank you, Kendra. Goodbye.

Kendra

Goodbye.

Phoebe hangs up the phone. Paige and Piper walk in with food for Phoebe.

Piper

How did it go?

Phoebe

It didn't, he wasn't there. So that mean I will have to wait.

Paige

Phoebe.

Piper and Paige put the food down and give Phoebe a hung.

INT. ANKA'S LAIR

Elizabeth is looking for the eye.

Elizabeth

I'll get you for this Phoebe. I'll get you for this.

The End


End file.
